Shooting Star
by haolover9312
Summary: People say shooting star grants your wish. But can it bring back a life? And if it can, will Yoh be able to heal a mind? OOC Rated for language


**haolover9312**

**AN: **Yes, I'm back again with yet another pointless story. It sort of follows the Anime story line, but not that much. Just a teeny bit. Even if it is bad, please don't flame me and just give me advice. Ok? Well please R&R! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Shaman King. WTF! If I did, do you think Hao-sama's name would be ZEKE!

* * *

**Shooting Star**

_Chapter 1: Surprise! Surprise!_

Yoh was sitting under a tree, listening to his favorite BOB music. He was peacefully nodding his head to the music. Then, he couldn't hear the music.

"HUH! Am I going deaf? I can't hear anything except for my voice!" He shouted as he looked around frantically, finding a certain blonde itako, holding his orange headphones in her hands.

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Uh… You look so beautiful today, my dear Anna…?" He was expecting a slap from Anna, for slacking off, and covered his face with his arms, but he didn't get any slaps from her. He looked up at Anna with a questioning look on his face. "You're not slapping me?"

Anna kept a straight face and responded, "No. I'll slap you some other day. But for now, I want you to do some grocery shopping for me."

Yoh was relieved, but when Anna handed him the shopping list and where to buy these items, he almost fainted. "ANNA! It takes at least 2 hours to get to this store! Can't I just buy these at a nearby s-" He was cutoff by Anna, who sent him death glares. "No. Now, MOVE IT!" And she just went inside.

He just grumbled and was about to go to the bus station, but then from the living room, Anna said, "Oh, by the way, you need to run to the store. Good luck." Yoh thought Anna was actually being a bit nice, but this one sentence changed his thoughts right away.

Manta arrived at Yoh's house 4 hours after Yoh went grocery shopping. "Jeez, can't Anna just invite people normally instead of blackmailing them to come?" He went in to the inn and saw that there were lots of shoes laid messily on the floor. "So it wasn't just me who got blackmailed to do a surprise birthday party for Yoh. I should've known…"

As he went in, he saw Ren trying to kill Horo with his kwan dao, Faust and Eliza were smiling to each other, with little anime-like hearts all around them, Chocolove making non-humorous jokes to Pirika, who was laughing like a maniac, Ryu was happily making a cake, and last but not least, Anna was sitting down quietly, drinking her tea. Manta was happy to see the group together once more.

The reason for their gathering? It was Yoh's seventeenth birthday! (If you hadn't realized from the top paragraph of this proportion.) They wanted to make this one the best birthday party that Yoh ever had.

Manta cleared his throat and screamed, "You guys! We have to hurry up! Yoh will be here soon!"

Ren looked annoyed and said, "We would be done by now if you hadn't showed up late!"

It looked like there was going to be a big argument, but our mighty Anna glared at everybody and said calmly, "Everybody, work. If this turns out to be a bad birthday party, I swear I'll kill you guys one by one." With that warning, everybody started to make the house, a one big party place.

After they were done decorating and set the place up, they turned off the lights and waited for Yoh to return.

After what seemed like forever, Yoh came through the door, sweating like crazy. Then, everybody pulled on their crackers and shouted, "Happy birthday, Yoh!"

It took Yoh at least 3 minutes to realize what was going on and he just gave them his trademark grin. "Awww… Thanks you guys! I thought you guys forgot about it! I mean I even forgot that today was my birthday. Heh heh…"

Ren actually smiled a bit and said, "You baka! Of course we didn't forget! Also, thank Anna for this. She's the one who blackmailed us to come. I had to take the fastest jet and come to Japan in less than an hour."

Ryu smiled. "I would've done anything to come here, Yoh dana. And happy seventeenth birthday!"

"Enough chit chatting! I'm starving! Let's eat the cake, NOW!" Horo shouted as his stomach grumbled.

Yoh smiled ear to ear and announced, "Come on everybody! Let's enjoy the party!"

After the birthday party, everybody was exhausted and fell asleep right where they were standing.

Yoh yawned and placed himself on the couch. The place was a mess, but he didn't care about it at the moment.

"I'll clean it up… later…" Then, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_(Dream)_

"_I will not… forgive…" Yoh's eyes snapped open after he heard the soft, bloodthirsty voice._

"_W-Who's there!" He shouted as he looked around frantically. _

"_They will not be forgiven…" Yoh gulped as the voice came back. "Show yourself!" He said as he got into a fighting stance, looking around him in every direction._

_He found out that the voice was coming from a figure in the dark shadow. He took a step forward with his guard up._

_The figure spoke again in a marauding voice. "Those who have hurt me in the past shall be destroyed…" The figure walked closer to Yoh, out of the darkness and Yoh gasped as he saw who it was. "And you are one of them, my dear otouto…"_

_Yoh's mouth went suddenly dry as he stared at his mirror image. "H-Hao? I-I thought you were dead!"_

_Hao stared at Yoh in the eye and Yoh was surprised. His eyes showed nothing except for revenge and hunger (not the food hunger). Even before, he showed at least SOME emotions. But this time, it looked like he wanted nothing more than revenge._

_Hao smiled bitterly and whispered, "I may have been dead… But that's not important at the moment… All I want is revenge… I WILL kill all of you… Slowly and painfully…" As he finished his sentence, tears rolled down his cheek._

_Yoh looked at Hao hard. "You shouldn't kill them just because they tried to kill you! They only did that because YOU tried to kill them!" Yoh shouted and was surprised by the harshness in his voice._

_Hao glared coldly at Yoh. "Keh… What I did to your little friends and you were merely a quarter of the pain that _I _had to go through! Do you know the pain of getting accepting by no one! Getting kicked out of your family at a young age! You won't know the half of the pain without going through it yourself…"  
_

_Yoh felt guilty about shouting at Hao. "Oh… Then, you should let somebody help you! Not just going around killing. I'm pretty sure I could hel-" Hao cut him off and said, "No. You won't be able to help me. Nobody can… Nobody… Nobody can because they hardly care about how I feel." _

_Yoh opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He didn't really know what to say. _

"_I will kill you all one day…" Hao whispered softly as he disappeared into the darkness. Yoh ran after his twin's disappearing figure and shouted, "HAO! Wait! Please come back!"_

_(End of Dream)

* * *

_

Yoh woke up, sweating like crazy. "It was… just a dream… But it seemed so real…" He whispered to himself.

He got up from the couch and walked quietly pass the sleeping group. "I just need to get some fresh air… That'll clear my mind." He whispered as he walked out of the house.

As he walked through the deserted streets, he sighed. "Hao… Please… Just give me another chance to heal you…"

Yoh sat down at a grassy plain and lay down on his back. Then, a shooting star went across the dark night's sky. Yoh's eyes lightened up a bit. "They say shooting stars make your wishes come true. Well, I wish that I had another chance with my brother. Just one more chance to heal him and let him rest in peace…"

He stared up at the stars for a bit and the sky started to cloud up. Suddenly, it started raining. Lightly at first, but then it started to downpour. Yoh got up from his spot and was about to run home, but a light jolt stopped him. "Huh?"

In the dark, he could see a little child--he couldn't see if it was a girl or a boy--ahead of him, covered in blood from head to toe. The child looked like he was no older than 5 or 6 and was shivering badly.

Yoh started to sprint toward the child and when he reached him--he could now see that it was a boy--he collapsed. Yoh couldn't see the boy's face because of the blood, but after the rain cleaned the blood from the boy's face, Yoh finally saw that the boy in his arms was Asakura Hao, slowly dieing…

**To Be Continued…**

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Yea I know… It WAS kind of crappy, but you no like, you no read! It's not like I'm blackmailing you to read. Well, please tell me if you see something that you think I need to improve on, tell me! R&R!


End file.
